A Time of Peace
by Shiloh 1990
Summary: (Sort of spinoff of 'Living Heroes' ) The war was over. Now it was time for the survivors to settle down and start families. Fifteen years after they graduated Beacon it's up to Blake, Jaune, and all their friends to train the next Generation. (Arkos; Cardin/Velvet and others mentioned)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own RWBY or any of the many shows that I'll be referencing for this story.**

The shuttle from Vale to Beacon was crammed full of new students that where just starting their first year at the legendary Huntsman academy. A young raven haired boy who looked younger than the rest of the students stood off in the corner alone. He wore a red ball cap with a blue short sleeve jacket, and tan khakis with brown hicking boots to complete his wardrobe. He didn't know anyone expect maybe a few older students from Signal that he recognized. His people watching was interrupted by a holographic image coming up; it was a rather attractive man with blue eyes and blonde hair wearing a school uniform.

"Hello and welcome to Beacon. My name is Jaune Arc. As you all know we have been blessed with years of peace and as the future Huntsmen and Huntresses of this world it will be your duty to uphold it."

With that statement, the hologram of one of Vales most decorated Huntsmen winked off allowing the students a stunning view of Vale. The young boy looked out the window for a few moments before turning back to his classmates. He noticed an orange haired girl who looked about his age staring out the window with a rather tall guy standing next to her. The guy seemed more friend then boyfriend judging by the way the two of them stood together. Another boy with a headband that he recognized from Signal was sketching away at something on a sketch pad.

There were several other interesting people sprinkled about the shuttle as well. Quite a few faunas where amongst the crowd that he had never seen before. There was even a guy in full Samurai armor standing in another corner. Then there was a very familiar voice that came from behind him that caused the raven haired boy to grit his teeth as he turned to meet the offender.

"Hey, Ashy boy! What's a loser like you doing going to Beacon," asked a spiky brown haired boy around his age. The boy had spiky brown hair wearing a black pollo and dark blue cargo pants. He also wore an arrogant smirk that just made Ash grind his teeth.

"Well if you didn't know Gary berry, I got accepted after I beat up some thugs in downtown. The Headmaster was impressed enough to let me in two years early. How about you," asked Ash, with a wicked grin.

"Alright, no nicknames I got it. As for why I'm here, I'm just that good a student," replied his long time nemesis Gary Oak.

"There's more to being a Huntsman than paperwork," snapped Ash.

"No really? I had no idea," snarked Gary.

"Wait didn't yo…"

"Of course I know there's more to it than paper work," Gary snapped irritably.

The shuttle finally docked and Ash decided that he had enough with Gary. He took off without a backward glance and walked off the shuttle, paying more attention to getting away from Gary then where he was going. That proved to be a mistake as he walked right into someone, knocking them both down to the ground. Ash found himself straddling the orange haired girl he had noticed on the shuttle and he immediately jumped off of her with embarrassment.

"Sorry! Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," he managed to splutter out.

"Nice going Ashy boy," laughed Gary as he passed the two.

Ash shot Gary a death glare then glanced back at the orange haired girl as she picked herself up. He took this time to actually look at the girl close up for the first time. She was pretty in a tomboyish sort of way with neck length hair tide in a side ponytail and cerulean eyes. She wore a sleeveless yellow jacket and shorts with blue trim, and a skin tight red shirt under the girl was also slightly taller than him, to Ash's annoyance, while his more perverted side noted that she had only a modest bust size though she did have a nice set of legs and small waist. After taking all of this in he finally noticed the vain twitching on her forehead and he started to sweat nervously.

"Just who do you think you are you little loser," yelled the girl.

"Easy Misty, I don't think the kid meant anything," the tall boy that had been with her on the shuttle said. He stood a good head taller than Ash with spiky brown hair and a dark complexion. His attire consisted of a green shirt with a brown vest with orange trim and grey pants.

"Yeah you're probably right. Sorry about blowing up at you like that," Misty said, calming down a little.

"It's alright and sorry for running into you again. My names Ash Ketchum by the way," said Ash.

"Names Misty Waterflower," answered Misty.

"Mines Brock Slate," the taller boy said offering his hand to shake.

Ash took his hand and shook it while looking around the vast campus for the first time. He could see everyone heading for the main hall on the other side of the courtyard and he gestured for the other two to follow. The three of them strolled along at a leisurely pace as they made some small talk. Apparently Misty and Brock came from Sanctum Academy in Mistral, but Misty's family always went to Beacon instead of Haven since they originally came from Vale. Brock for his part claimed that he wanted to get out and see the world, but Misty injected that he just wanted to see new girls.

"So…what are your weapons? I've got this thing," he asked pulling out his longsword which also mech shifted into a double bladed sword.

"Not bad, I've got this," Misty said with a manacle smile as she whipped out a war hammer that mech shifted into a M249 SAW.

"Cool! What have you got Brock?"

"Nothing that flashy," he said with a chuckle as he pulled out a collapsible bow staff which could be broke into tophus that had Colt Model 1911's embedded in them.

"So, Misty's a heavy hitter and you rely on agility," Ash stated more then asked.

"Yeah we were a pretty good team back at Sanctum," said Brock.

"So what's a kid like you doing in Beacon," asked Misty.

"Headmaster saw me in action and offered to let me in early," said Ash a little shyly.

Before they could inquire further the small group had reached the main hall and they got separated by the large crowd. Ash glanced around at the hundreds of students around him. He noticed that there were several older students and teachers in the galleries watching them, like they were trying to judge if they had what it takes to be here.

"Attention please. Attention, Professor Ozpin would like to say a few words before we get started," said Professor Arc, catching everyone's attention.

The Headmaster of Beacon Academy slowly walked up to the microphone with a very visible limp. Age had finally caught up to the seemingly ageless Headmaster and it was widely speculated who would be his replacement. After all he had such an impressive array of Huntsmen and Huntresses to choose from that had survived the war. Ozpin cleared his throat and began to speak with a slight quiver in his voice from age.

"I will keep this as brief as possible. As you all know the Fall war ended just fifteen years ago, but during that time human and Faunus relations have improved due in no small part to the efforts of the current President of the Schnee Dust Company. Her efforts have proven that our two peoples can live together in peace and it is your duty as future Huntsmen and Huntresses to maintain that peace. A great burden has been placed on your generations shoulders to prove this peace will last, it's up to you to take the first step."

With that the aging Headmaster limped off the stage and Professor Arc stepped forward. He glanced briefly around the room and Ash could have sworn that the knights eyes stayed on him a moment longer than usual. Then the knight gave them instructions to head to the ballroom to sleep for the night. Ash went with the rest of the first years without a second thought, but on the stage Jaune Arcs eyes followed the boy out the door.

 _What are you up to Ozpin,_ thought the blonde knight.

* * *

The ballroom was filled with kids in their sleeping bags with boys on one side and girls on the other. Ash managed to find Brock and rolled out his sleeping bag next to him noting that Gary's was on the other side of the room. Glancing over to the girl's side of the room Ash could see Misty talking to some of the other girls and he could have sworn that he heard his name being mentioned. Professor Arc and another Professor that was a rather pretty looking rabbit faunus of average height with long brown hair done up in a braid down her back. They where walking about the perimeter making sure that the children behaved during the night. Ash could have sworn that Professor Arc was eyeing him again but when he looked toward him Professor Arc was talking to the other professor.

"Something up Ash," asked Brock.

"Huh, oh nothing just a bit nervous about tomorrow I guess," said Ash.

"Don't worry if you're as half as good as you say you are then you'll do fine," the older boy assured him.

"If he is as half as good he says he is then there wouldn't be any Grimm left in Remnant," Misty called coyly from across the aisle.

Ash glared across at her and the carrot top just stuck her tongue out at him as several people who had heard the exchange laughed. Picking up a pillow Ash tossed it across the aisle and it smacked right into Misty's face. She glared at him and threw it right back at him with enough force to knock him over. In his frustration Ash threw the pillow blindly back in her direction and was rewarded with a yelp that didn't sound like Misty. There was a gasp from the students and Ash dared to look up to see the rabbit eared faunus professor holding his pillow. The older woman gave him a look that would have cracked stone and then shot it at all the other students, who all immediately pretended to sleep.

"Children please behave, or I will be forced to give you a detention on your first day," she said calmly.

Ash tried to hide in his sleeping bag while Brock and Misty both made snoring noises. Just when he thought that he was safe he heard the professor's voice call his name. Reluctantly Ash sat up and opened his mouth to apologize only to have his pillow rocket into his face with a loud _thump!_

"Work on your aim next time," she said with a wicked smirk.

Ash couldn't answer because he had all the air knocked from his lungs from the impact. That cute rabbit faunus was a lot stronger than she looked. He made a mental note to never get on her bad side…ever!

 **Yes I have roped you into a RWBY/Pokemon crossover. You are now under my control and…stuff. Okay I've had this in my head ever since I wrote the one shot 'Living Heroes'. Before you even ask no there will be no pokemon in this fic but there will be characters from the pokemon universe in this. Essentially their the next generation of Hunters after this war that I made up. I'll try to get some back story on the war in this fic but it will mostly focus on the pokemon crew. Don't worry I'll move this over to the crossover section in a few days after it gets some coverage. We will see what has happened to the old cast of RWBY later on in this story. Let me know what you think in a review. Until next time folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own RWBY or Pokemon**

Ash woke up to the rather strange sight of Brock cuddling his pillow in his sleep. The younger boy sweat dropped when the older boy started murmuring a girl's name in his sleep with a trickle of drool running down his cheek. Deciding that he was freaked out enough by his new friend, Ash got up and went to change and have breakfast. Somehow Ash managed to avoid the human minefield that was the ballroom and slipped into the changing area. Seeing Gary Oak already in there had almost made him turn around and walk back out again, but he decided to grit his teeth and change anyway.

"So Ashy Boy, are you nerves about the initiation," asked Gary, in what was the most annoying voice possible in Ash's opinion.

"Nope. I'm going to kick Grimm butt out there," Ash said with a cocky grin on his face.

"That a fact? Well I'm off to get some breakfast. Don't get eaten by a Beowolf Ashy Boy," snarked Gary.

Ash fumed as he watched the other boy walk out of the locker room. He was so busy in fact that he didn't notice Misty was also in the room until she cleared her throat. The raven haired boy spun around and saw the redhead had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Ash made a quick mental note to stick some pins in his Gary doll before initiation.

"So...Ashy Boy," she asked with a sly tone.

"Please don't you start," whined Ash.

"Alright I won't, for now," she smirked.

Grumbling to himself about stupid girls and stupid Gary, Ash stormed off to get some breakfast before the test. When he reached the cafeteria Ash could see that most of his peers were already there eating pancakes and waffles and other such breakfast food. Taking a small stack of pancakes and a side of bacon, Ash sat down and started to dig in. He was soon joined by Brock and Misty who also had pancakes. The trio of new friends started to speculate about what the initiation test would be like and other such topics as they ate their breakfast.

"I'm telling you, they throw us into the Emerald Forest and we have to find a relic," said Misty.

"That's just nuts Misty. Who in their right mind would throw a bunch of half trained kids into a Grimm infested forest," asked Ash.

One of the professors, a black haired cat Faunus with amber eyes who happened to be passing by broke into a coughing fit. She gave them a smile that looked more like a smirk and walked off. Misty promptly grabbed Brock by the ear as the boys eyes followed the professor and started to trail down to her backside. Ash just sweat dropped at the whole scene and decided to get back to eating his pancakes. _They really wouldn't just throw us into the forest and hope we don't die...right,_ he asked himself.

* * *

"...WWWWRRRRROOOOONNNNNGGGGG!"

That was what the Ketchum boy sounded like he was screaming to Jaune as he watched the new students sail through the air into the forest bellow. Glancing over to his left Jaune could see the slight smirk on Ozpins face as they watched one poor guy fly through the air like a ragdoll. The boy in question was finally stopped by a friendly tree branch that had decided to hit the boy in the gut, causing Jaune to wince in sympathy.

"There's one every year," Ozpin chuckled to himself.

"You're a sick, twisted, evil, sadistic bastard Ozpin," Jaune snapped.

"At least it isn't you this time."

"True," the blonde knight nodded.

* * *

Ash had managed to pull out his sword in its duel blade mode and caught it between two trees. He let out a sigh of relief at the fact that his 'landing strategy' actually worked. Glancing to his left as he dangled in the air, Ash winced as he saw one brown haired kid splat into a tree branch in the distance. His attention was quickly drawn from that unfortunate mishap to his own when a certain carrot top cannoned into him and sent them both crashing into the ground with her landing on top of him. The two newly made partners had to stay in that rather embarrassing position for several minutes as they tried to regain their bearings. Misty got up off of him and was offering him a hand up when Brock decided to join them by landing on Ash with a dull _thump._

"Ouch, that hurt," grumbled Brock.

"Could you please get off of me," groaned Ash.

Giving Ash an apologue, Brock got up and offered Ash his hand. Ash looked around nervously before he accepted it and got to his feet. The three of them decided not to comment on the series of unfortunate events that had occurred and started heading north toward the forest temple. Within a matter of minutes the three of them had covered a fair amount of distance when they heard fighting up a head. Ash raced forward to see what was going on and was rewarded with a dead beowolf smacking him in the face. Misty and Brock raced passed him and into the small clearing to find a guy wearing a green t-shirt with red cargo shorts and a headband fighting three bewolfs with a dirk. The boy managed to duck under the swing of one beowolf and stabbed it in the armpit; then he shoved the creature into a sharpened tree branch impaling it. Leaving that beowolf to hang there the boy turned around and threw his dirk right into the eye of the second beowolf. He managed to duck under the third one and was pulling his dirk out of the second ones skull when the third one came at him with its arms raised. The rat-tat of machinegun fire announced to the Emerald Forest that yet another beowolf had been eliminated courtesy of Misty.

"Thanks for the save, but I had it covered," the boy said.

"I know, but I wanted to shoot something," replied Misty.

"Don't mind me, I'm just fine," Ash grumbled as he stumbled into the clearing.

"Sorry Ash, you okay," asked Misty.

"Yeah…"

There was a bang in the distance that sounded like a pistol shot. Then without warning a bullet clipped a small branch from the tree that Ash was standing under. The branch came down and smacked the poor boy in the head and he was flat on his back again.

"I guess he isn't alright," said the headband wearing boy as they all sweat dropped.

* * *

Meanwhile in a tree several hundred yards to the west a certain onyx haired cat Faunas was quietly laughing to herself as she reattached the hilt of her blade after shooting the branch. The boy was so easy that she couldn't resist. Her scroll started to buzz and she answered with a straight face.

"You're supposed to keep the students safe, not try and give them a concussion Blake," Jaune snapped at her.

"Oh come on how could anyone pass that up," Blake giggled slightly.

"You've been hanging out with Ozpin to much," was all Jaune said before he hung up.

* * *

The group a first years managed to avoid anymore mishaps such as that for the rest of their initiation. As they approached the forest temple they found out that the headband wearing boy was named Tracey Sketchit. He was born and raised on the island of Patch and he was an aspiring artist. It didn't take the group long to reach the temple and discover that the 'relics' they had to achieve where actually just chess pieces. The two sets of partners both picked out the white rook pieces and began their long trek back to the cliffs.

"Do you hear something," Tracey asked halfway back.

"It sounds like a…"

A pack of angry ursa exploded out of the tree line. They had to number at least two dozen, and they all zeroed in on the small group of hunters in training. Without any hesitation the four humans drew their weapons and charged their opponents with a war cry. The melee was intense as Brock and Tracey zipped around the battlefield slashing at every weak point they could find. Ash and Misty fought back to back with Misty spraying bullets all over the place and Ash keeping the ursa from getting close.

"Fall back into the woods, the ursa won't have as much room to move around," yelled Ash over the din of battle.

The others did what he said and retreated into the woods, leaving seven dead ursas in behind them. Misty managed to down another two as she covered the retreat. With a little more than a third of the enemy dead the group of humans knew all they had to do was wear the ursas down. A running battle that stretched out for almost two miles ensued, and the small group of Hunters had dispatched with most of the ursa. When Ash tripped after dispatching a ursa with his blade though, he was sure that he was a goner. That is until its head exploded with a shotgun blast.

Ash looked up and saw two boys come charging into the battle to help. One was the brown haired boy he had seen splat into a tree branch earlier. He was armed with a Henry lever action rifle that mech-shifted into a spear as he ran it through an ursa. The other boy also had brown hair and wore a ball cap with green pants and blue vest. He was armed with a double barrel shotgun that mech-shifted into a pair of tomahawks that he buried in another ursas skull. The arrival of the two new boys helped to end the long battle and the ursa were all wiped out.

"Thanks for the save," said Ash as he shook the shotgun wielding boys hand.

"Glad to help. Names Richie and this is Joe" the boy replied.

"Hey," the other boy said a little shyly.

"Let's get out of here before anymore Grimm show up," Misty snapped.

* * *

"Richie Greene, Duplica Cyan, Joe Brun, and Todd Snap. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you shall be known as team RDJT (Redoubt). Led by, Richie Greene," Ozpin announced.

The other students cheered at the newly formed team. Ash and his team cheered the loudest as they Professor Arc called them to the stage. The raven haired boy wondered who was going to led the team. Maybe Brock since he seemed to have a good head on his shoulders.

"Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Slate, Tracey Sketchit. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you shall be known as team AMBT (Ambient). Led by, Ash Ketchum," the old man said.

"Congrats man," said Brock, shaking his hand.

The other two members of team AMBT also called out their congratulations over the din of the cheering. Ash stood there in shock for a moment before he moved off the stage for the next team. After all the teams had finished being named they were all issued scrolls and shown to their dorm rooms. Ash raced over and claimed the far left bed. Misty rolled her eyes, but took the far right. Tracey took the one next to her, leaving Brock with the one next to Ash. The four of them were still worn out from their initiation so they decided to save unpacking for the morning. After saying their goodnights and going to sleep, Ash stayed awake for a time. _I'm the leader? I'm two years younger than everybody here, so why would they follow me? Maybe I can be like Ruby Rose, she pulled it off and now she's one of the greatest Huntresses alive,_ he thought. With a reassured mind Ash finally drifted off into slumber.

* * *

In a abandoned warehouse in the docks a shadowy figure glared across the bay at the gleaming light of Beacon Academy. She hated it with a passion. Ever since the war that she had fought in for so long. Those fools thought the war was over, but in fact it had only just begun. All she needed to do was get one more piece on the board.

"You may have one the first round Arc, but I will make you pay for what you did to me and my friends," she snarled.

* * *

 **That will do it for this chapter folks. Man this was tough. I'm not very good with action scenes and I'm not very good with clothes as many of you could probably tell. The biggest thing that hung me up was Traceys weapon, a dirk is a Scottish long knife for those who didn't know. I know that Richies team name doesn't make sense but so do a lot of the Canon teams. As for team Ambient, I just wrote their letters out as they appeared on the Pokemon show and laughed when I actually looked at it. As for the mystery woman well you'll just have to read to find out. I'm probably going to hold off on the Maidens power thing until I actually see it in action. Let me know what you think in a review. Until next time folks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own RWBY or Pokémon**

When Ash woke up the next morning it was 6:30. Letting out a groan of annoyance, the raven haired boy decided that now was as good as time as any to get out of bed and take a shower. Looking over to the other members of his team Ash could see Misty snoring softly, wrapped in her blankets like a cocoon. Tracey was lying in his bed with his covers kicked off snoring with an arm covering his eyes. Ash wasn't too surprised to find Brock was hugging his pillow again and muttering some girl's name. Shaking his head, Ash got up and got his school uniform from his dresser and made his way over to the bathroom.

After a nice hot shower, and putting on his clothes he walked out. Ash was greeted with a death glare from Misty. The poor boy froze up in fear, wondering what he did wrong this early in the morning to earn the fiery redheads wrath.

"You better not have used up all the hot water Ketchum," she growled, as she pushed past him.

Ash decided it was best to not be in the room when Misty came back out and darted out the door. A growl from his stomach told him to head to the cafeteria for breakfast; since class didn't start for an hour he didn't think it would be a big deal. The cafeteria at Beacon was famous for its variety of food choices, and its swordfish Sunday. For breakfast today, Ash decided to have waffles with a side of bacon and eggs. Sitting down at a random table, Ash was soon joined by the members of team RJDT.

"Hello Ash, where's your team," asked Richie.

"Brock and Tracey were just getting up when I left while Misty's in the shower. I may have used up the hot water," the raven haired Huntsman in training said.

"You must have a death wish," Duplica chuckled.

"Do you think she'll be mad," asked Ash.

WHAP!

"Yep," deadpanned Todd, as he looked down at Ash.

Misty had greeted the poor boy with her fist when she walked in to the cafeteria. She towered over Ash, who was sprawled out on the floor with an impressive goose egg on his head. Duplica just laughed while Joe hid behind Richie and Todd took a photo with his camera. Brock and Tracey walked up to the scene, took one look, and decided to keep on walking to the line.

"That was for using up the entire hot water jerk," snapped Misty as she walked off to the serving line with the other members of team AMBT.

Breakfast went by with little fanfare after that, though Ash made it a point to keep Brock between himself and Misty the whole time. The bell that announced the start of the school day rang and the two teams got up to go to their first class. As it turned out they had Grimm Studies together and the eight new friends made their way to the classroom, chatting amongst themselves.

"So I was all AHHH. And they were all like AHHH. Then we all took off running in different directions," said Todd as the others laughed.

"Oh man! I wish I had been there to film it," chuckled Brock as the group walked into the Grimm Studies classroom.

Several other students were already there, including Gary Oak to Ash's annoyance. The show off was sitting right in front of the class with his legs kicked up on the desk. Ash gritted his teeth and sat in the front row with his team on the opposite side of the room from Gary. Richie and his team sat behind team AMBT and they continued to chat until the bell to start class rang.

"Greetings class," said a voice that sounded almost like a pur. The students all seemed to jump in surprise and looked at the woman who seemed to just appear in front of the teachers desk. She was wearing the standard female staff uniform with the schools crest on the left breast of her jacket and what must have been her symbol on the right. Long onix coloured hair was complemented with amber eyes and a pair of cat ears on the top of her head. A few students eyes lingered on the extra pair of ears, but Ash's eyes lingered on the pin on her lapel. A simple gold shield with four red arrows running across it horizontally. That meant she was a war veteran and that she had served in all four years of the Fall War.

"As some of you may know I am Professor Blake Belladonna, and this is Grimm Studies," Blake said in her usual calm voice.

Blake looked around the room and noticed some of her new students starring at her ears. Some of them merely looked out of curiosity while others looked with contempt. She also noted one boy up in the front that seemed to be eyeing her boobs more than anything and had to suppress rolling her eyes. This was going to be a long year.

"Now as you all know, the kingdom's are safe heavens. However, recent history has proven that that safety is fragile. During the Fall War I spent many months on my own, studying the Grimm. I will be passing on what I have learned to all of you, and expect you to utilize it effectively," she said.

"Like that animal knows anything," one student muttered.

Unfortunately for him, Blake heard him and fixed the offending student with an icy glare. The boy flinched at her look and started to mumble an apology. He jumped when he felt himself being picked up by the scruff of his neck and being led to the door. Everyone else in the class was doing a double take as they looked at Blake man handling the student, and Blake standing in front of her desk glare at the boy.

"If you don't want to learn how to survive then leave. Report to the Headmaster to receive your punishment," she said coolly.

After she through the unruly student out Blake walked back to the front of the class. The other Blake dissolved into shadows as she took its place and looked at the class with a frown on her face. She took in a deep cleansing breath and let it out with a sigh.

"I understand why some of you may hate fanus for what they did to you or to someone you love, but I assure you that not all of us are like the White Fang," she said.

"Didn't you use to be White Fang," asked Ash innocently.

Blake fixed him with her cold calculating glare. Ash flinched and sunk in his chair, face red with shame. After a few moments the cat fanus professor gave him a sad smile after she determined he meant no disrespect.

"Yes I was, but you're not here to listen to my sob stories. You are here to learn how to kill Grimm in the most efficient way possible," Blake said with slight fear that she might turn into old Port.

"Now who among you think you are a true Huntsman," she asked the class.

"I do miss," said Misty eagerly.

"Well then, come face your opponent," said Blake as she gestured to a cage in one corner of the room.

Misty got in her battle dress and prepared her weapon. After an inquiry from Professor Belladonna if she was ready, the carrot top gave her a nod. With one smooth stroke of Gamble Shroud, the professor broke the lock on the cage. When the door came down with a clatter an ursa came charging out with a snarl. Misty gave it a quick burst with her machine gun before dodging out of the way as the beast charged.

The ursa was hurt, but not dead as it turned around and reared up with a roar. Misty used this moment to mech shift her SAW into her war hammer and charged. With a mighty swing Misty connected with the ursa's jaw. The shear force toar the head of the beast clean off. Everyone watched in mute fascination as the head sailed through the air and landed with a sickening plop on Gary Oaks desk. Gary feel out of his chair in surprise with a yelp. Everyone had a laugh at his expense as the bell to end class rang.

"Alright be sure that you cover the assigned reading and have a good day everyone," said Blake.

When everyone had left the cat fanus sat down in her chair with a tired sigh. All those years grumbling about Port and now she understood what he had to go through. Only the first class of the day and she already felt drained. Blake glanced at the picture of Peter Port that hung where his blunderax had been. She hadn't seen him in months and she made a mental note to go visit him in Vale soon. Turning around in her chair Blake's eyes fell on another picture and a sad smile crossed her face.

"Well another year of bumbling my way through teaching. I bet your laughing your ass off right now. Of course you didn't need much to make you laugh did you Sun," she said. She touched her right index finger to her lips and gentle touched it to the smiling face of Sun Wukong.

 **So that couple days turned into a couple months. This story is not a priority of mine at the moment so updates will be infrequent until I can finish my RWBY/Star Wars crossover. However that being said let me know what you think in a review. Until next time folks.**


End file.
